Beginning Anew and Beginning Again
by aquamewblast
Summary: This is a post-war/Time Travel fan fiction. Shippings will eventually be H/Hr R/L N/G ?/?. This is my first every story, so first chapter is just a should I continue thing. Rated M for safety, as I never know what I might put in.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever, or any fictional characters or other magical being or names held within. Those all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The ending of the war, and the start of a new life.

Harry walked closer to Voldemort, panting, somewhat bloody, with a tear in his robe, his eyes lit up with anger, anguish, and hatred. His cloak billowing behind him as the wind was picking up; his wand was lit up brighter than his eyes with a sickly green-color that resembled the color of his eyes. He had pinned Voldemort to the wall, and had removed him of the Master Wand, having watched Voldemort kill Draco to obtain it, it fueled the green light in his eyes even more.

Voldemort, trying intensely hard to keep a straight face, was using every bit of magic left in his core to try and call his wand to him, but it would not come, as he was not the rightful owner of it anymore, realizing this he looked at Harry and screamed, "Noo! I will not die by you, filthy little half-blood."

Harry, having heard this calmly replied, "Oh, curious then? How do you plan to escape this time? I have removed every horcrux except the one you attached to my forehead, which I know was actually you removing it from your body making people believe you had died, but you actually were trying to gain control of my mind, but as you know it did not work. You see, my occlumens shield, which I have had since I was a baby, blocked it, but it gave me this wretched scar which allows me to be attached by you."

Voldemort, still thinking he was in control, his paranoia getting the best of him screamed, "Yes, and it is that scar that shall revive me if you kill me, my followers will revive me, as they have before."

Harry scoffed and said, "Foolish little mortal, I have killed everyone of your followers, you followers kept fueling my hatred and it released my true magic core, which has surrounded my body and soul completely, where now nobody can ever touch me with another spell, or my magical core will fluctuate and send their spell back at them, think of it as an eternal repellant shield." Walking up to Voldemort and putting his wand to Voldemort's forehead, he replied, "Any last words before I kill you?"

Voldemort's paranoia finally splitting, he muttered an incantation which killed himself, but removed every memory from his mind and sent itself into Harry's.

Harry surprised Voldemort would mutter that incantation when there was nobody to give his memories to, had his shield retract and endured all the memories, the memories of him killing his mother and Father, the memories of everyone he had murdered to create his horcruxes... his barely-ever-there friendship with Dumbledore before Dumbledore turned against him believing more in the Great Good than the protection of the magical secret... Every spell he every memorized, every book he ever read, as stated, everything.

Mesmerized for a few minutes he turned around and wand-lessly casted an extremely over-powered Incendo, and turned into one of his many Animagus forms, a phoenix, much like Fawkes, and flew through the fire out of the building, and out into the night, he used the phoenixes fire and burned the whole building down, and then collapsed and turned back into himself, falling down with a barely audible thud to the ground.

* * *

A few days later he awoke inside St. Mungo's, which was still being restored to it's former glory after the Death Eaters had nearly demolished it. Sitting up he was pushed back down by a nurse there and given a potion to drink. Drinking it, even though it had a horrid taste to it, he felt better, but fell asleep again due to the drowsiness caused by the potion.

A few hours later he awoke again, this time he felt a lot better and able to walk, he got up and walked out of the room, but was stopped by the Nurses, who were amazed at how quickly the potion had restored him.

Hary scoffed and said, "What? You think I would have spent days in there? I guess I must have failed to mention my Animagus forms during the whole scuffle with Voldemort, as you can understand I was quite busy. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to visit Gringott's.

The nurses, finally coming to their senses replied, "Yes Mr. Potter, but I think it would be much better if you were to return to your normal clothes, which have been transfigured back to their original states during your stay here, I have them in the room, you can change and then be on your way."

* * *

(**Author's Notes**: This is my first ever fan fiction and I'd like to know if I should continue or not, I'm not all the great of a writer, but I decided to give a shot at it. Also note, I have not, nor will I ever, read the 7th Harry Potter book, every review I have heard mentioned at the most horrid one of them all. This is an after-the-fact story, and you might be surprised what I have cooked up in my brain. This will be another one of those Time Travel stories I have grown oh so fond of... but this time, he won't be going back just after the war.. Oh no, he's going to gain a lot of knowledge and Power before he goes back. First stop is Gringott's where he will inherit all of Dumbledore's vaults... as well as the founding fathers... and several other vaults as I had stated, everyone he knew had died, and wrote in their will that he was to be given everything they had owned, and be given every position Dumbledore held... including the ever-so-wanted position of Headmaster of Hogwarts..

**Second note**: I know it's short but it's late and I wanted to know who all was interested, and would like more ideas to put into my story. This is an overly-powerful Harry story.

**Third Note**: Not sure if I want him to be a Dark Lord... or just evil. If you don't like my shippings, get over it and no, there will be no SLASH in this story. I'm straight... and everyone in my stories will remain straight.

**Fourth note**: I would love a beta, though I highly doubt I deserve one... My shippings will be H/Hr R/L N/G... but they are all dead except Harry for the first few chapters I suppose, and that's only if I continue this story. I have a lot of free time on my hands.)


End file.
